


“As if looking into a mirror of a certain past”- of oblivious idiots”

by LNZetsumei



Category: Hakuouki, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Family Issues, Fluff, Gay Panic, I just had the imagination of Lan XiChen taking Saito in and being proud af, M/M, My memories are as bad as Wei WuXian so I'm just winging this fic, Slow Burn, The Hakuouki/MoDaoZuShi Crossover AU no one asked for, bear with me here, cute bois, giving them chinese courtesy name bc wynaut, idk what to tag, no one dies(maybe), title explain everything, why are my lovely pairings so oblivious??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: "No one will be able to steal the love you're born to find. Even if your memories comprise of when we were only kids."(Where I write one of my favorite pairings into my other favorite pairing's universe because they're too good not to write together. Screw me if I'm wrong but I hope you enjoy.)(Also because I need me some more angst and fluff from OkiSai and WangXian in that order respectively *cough*)





	1. Prolouge

GusuLan clan’s signal exploded in the distance, illuminating the dark crying night so bright that one could think it was another flashing of thunder. A young man clad in black and white who was treading down a foresty path stops in his track, the raindrops pitter-pattering on the umbrella above his head. The booming noise of a signal had been drowned amongst the sound of rustling leaves and stormy winds. Dark blue colored hues stared up at the emblem hanging at the sky from behind unnatural purple bangs.   
  
The multiple sound of unnatural, inhuman ear piercing shriek were getting louder and louder as his footsteps leaves deep prints on the muddy ground beneath him, the umbrella long abandoned, the coldness of the night made itself known down to his bones. Haste in his sprint, the young man tries to catch the rhythm of his speed, but the slippery and wet ground made it almost impossible. Another flash of lightning revealed the young man was carrying a sword of unrecognizable details strapped tightly to his waist, its scabbard were also the same color as the night sky, bringing attention to its white jade handle.  
  
“Why are there so many?!” A voice, another flash of bright sky blue, golden arrays appearing and disappearing as if they were waterproof fireworks.  
  
The young man did not stop even when he saw the moving corpses in the distance, some piled up, some scattered everywhere. There were people dressed in GusuLan clan’s robes, the white color stood out among the dark background.  
  
There is a house just nearby, near the lake where this clearing ends. Seeing another flash of blue in that direction made him sprint even faster, ignoring the strain of his legs, the adrenaline canceled out almost everything, not even the screams of one of the GusuLan’s cultivator. He did not pay attention to what they were saying but he knows it was directed _at_ him.  
  
Feral corpses—a lot of them, attacking everything they see, anything that is still _living_ including himself. A feral corpse without arms lunged itself at him. A dark blue taillight followed within a split of a second from the young man and the corpse were flung back a few good meters away.  
  
Another feral corpse took hold of his leg, with precise curve he dismembered the arm right off but it had made him skidded to a halt.  
  
“What are you doing!?” Lan JingYi’s sword swooped down pinning yet another feral corpse before he leapt over to the young man, although he couldn’t tell if the man is older or younger than him. Before he can ask anything else, the mysterious man slammed his sword back into his scabbard, turned and start running again. “Hey!!”  
  
“JingYi! Front!”  
  
Lan JingYi leaned on his heels and pushed back, barely avoiding another corpse swiping at him. The roaring thunder continues above them, as if wanting to match the chaos below it.  
  
Corpses of several dismembered chickens lay on the blood covered ground, their coops trashed to bits. The barking of a dog came from within the house, slamming his shoulder onto the door, it flung open with a crash. “Souji?!” His own voice sounds unfamiliar, the only thing he could hear right now is the pounding of his own heartbeats in his ears.  
  
The left side of the house wall had collapsed, a member of GusuLan sect and LanlingJin stood guard within the house.  
  
“What--?! Who are you what are you doing here it’s dangerous!” Jin Ling frowned at the newly arrived man but it seemed that the man doesn’t even bat an eyelash toward them, instead he moved swiftly past the rubbles to another collapsed man on the floor.  
  
Another crash was heard, several corpses made a portion of the roof collapse. Jin Ling could barely avoid it, jumping back and stood in front of the two men. “You’re his friend?!” Jin Ling looked at them over his shoulder. He wanted to tell the man in black robes to take the fainted and blood covered one in his arms away from this place, but outside were crawling with corpses, they have no choice but to stay inside. “Damnit! Stay put!” With that, he sliced down a corpse that had lunged toward them.  
  
The purple haired man wipes away the excess water from his eyes so he could see clearly however it doesn’t change anything due to the lack of light, gently placing a hand on the fainted man’s chest. He gently prods only to pull his hand away the moment he touched something thick and wet clung to his fingers. Blood.  
  
Placing two fingers on the fainted man’s neck, he stopped for almost a full five seconds before pulling away his shaking hands. “He is alive.” The pulse was barely there but he is alive.  
  
“Well that’s good but if we can’t get out of here then it’s us that won’t be alive!” Jin Ling replied through the haste of the moment, arrows released from his bow hitting their target almost simultaneously.  
  
Even though feral corpses will stop after taking enough damage, the ones they were fighting kept getting back up again and again even after multiple hits. It was as though something was aggravating them; their movements were erratic, even more after each blow, it was clear that they were not low-level altered corpse.  
  
A light of dark blue trailed just past the side of Jin Ling and a feral corpse was flung away, making another hole on the already beaten walls. Jin Ling turned around. The man in black slowly stood up, sword unsheathes in his left hand, emitting a dark blue aura. The word ‘Xue*’ was carved on the scabbard at the man’s waist.  
  
[Snow*  
to have the appearance of snow*]  
  
Another forceful swing and two of the feral corpses split into two. Jin Ling took a step back to guard the still unconscious man on the floor as the man in black rushed toward the small group of corpses, the precision of his swings did not go unnoticed by Jin Ling.  
  
Lan SiZhui rushed inside to aid them and within minutes the small group of corpses inside the house remained unmoved after falling down. The battle outside still continues but for the moment it seemed that the corpses outside were too preoccupied by the living they are currently facing. Lan SiZhui turned to the man with dark attire and gave a curt bow. “Thank you for your aid…” He paused and the man turned to him as well, his answer: “GusuLan sect. Saito Hajime, courtesy name Yiyuan.” [Yi- Taken from 'First', Yuan taken from 'Wish']  
  
Lan SiZhui had to stop to process and take in that this man is from the same sect, wait. ‘YiYuan?’ His senior who suddenly went missing two years ago? SiZhui bowed, suppressing his surprise. “GusuLan Sect, Lan Yuan, courtesy name Lan SiZhui.”  
  
Lan SiZhui, “Jin Ling, is he all right?” He was referring to the unconscious male.  
  
“Heck if I know!” Was Jin Ling’s reply, Lan SiZhui lit up several fire talisman and approached the two of them, Saito following behind him.  
  
“This---“ Lan SiZhui’s eyes widened, looking down at the floor were Jin Ling and the unconscious man were on.  
  
There was a circular sinister looking array drawn in what seemed to be blood, it had already been smudged quite badly from the rainwater flowing into the house with mud and blood. “Dark arts…!” Jin Ling breathed out and immediately got up and away from the sinister drawing.  
  
Saito stepped into it, mud sticking to the sole of his shoes made the array much more smudged than it already has, Lan SiZhui wanted to stop him but Saito ignored him, kneeling down and inspecting the still unconscious man lying in the middle of the array. The man has almost a dim sunset colored hair that passes his shoulders, pale skin and looked sickly although at the same time delicate. The front of his shirt were torn as if a corpse had ruthlessly try to dig out his flesh.  
  
Saito’s lips pressed into a thin line, frowning. His hands seem to be shaking from the cold… or perhaps not. “Souji—“ Deep blue hues widened when strong fingers curled around his neck. He could only glance down as the man. ‘Souji’ sat up, slower than a newly awakened corpse. His eyelids fluttered open, revealing blood red colored eyes underneath.  
  
Saito was flung backward with one hand but Lan SiZhui hurried to grab him before Saito’s back manage to collide with the wall.  
  
Jin Ling was ready with a stance, gripping the handle of his sword as Souji stood up. Several strings of red and black aura surround the man; Resentful energy.  
  
“He summoned them!” Jin Ling leapt forward, sword tightly in hand and ready to attack once he was within range, Saito intercepts out of the blue. Knocking away Jin Ling’s sword. “You—“ Jin Ling flung himself to the side to catch his sword. Lan SiZhui quickly ran to Souji who had yet to move an inch from where he is, still standing in the middle of the array.  
  
Slapping a seal on the back of the man, Lan SiZhui swiftly move between Saito and Jin Ling.  
  
Jin Ling’s arrow is now aimed straight at Saito, whose gaze was colder than the atmosphere currently within the battered up house as he looked at Jin Ling.  
  
Lan SiZhui, “Jin Ling, refrain from fighting! Senior YiYuan, please, stand down as well.” If they have energy to fight then they better fight with the corpses outside instead of each other!  
  
Lan SiZhui took a deep breath. “He is not making any move that seems to be threatening.” Gesturing to the man dubbed ‘Souji’ by Saito Hajime earlier.  
  
The strumming of Guqin were noticed a while after, Lan SiZhui and Jin Ling’s face brightened when it was followed by the sound of a flute.  
  
The once unbearable string of shrill and ear piercing shriek suddenly drowned by melodies of war that was much more soothing to the ear.  
  
But Souji took no pleasure of such melody, an almost disembodied scream came from him as he fell to his knees. Saito tries to get to him, but the resentful energy had made a barrier around Souji, not willing anyone else to get close.  
  
Wei WuXian jumped into the house from one of the holes on the roof upon sensing the power he was oh-so-familiar with. “What the— SiZhui! Jin Ling! And you!” He gestured toward Saito. “Get back!”  
  
Lan WangJi joined them soon after, following the same way Wei WuXian entered the house but in a much more graceful manner and they stood next to each. They began to play.  
  
Souji did not show any sign of transformation one would usually do when first using resentful energy, his complexion did not resemble those of a corpse with ashen skin and his eyes were not dull in color, instead, they were bright—with the intent to kill, yet unfocused. As if there was no one in the broken down house but himself… and _something else_.  
  
A wisp of much more darker resentful energy flew around him, as if it were a snake circling its prey. It behaved oddly, unlike the usually misty aura of resentful energy.  
  
Wei WuXian and Lan WangJi part when a wave of resentful energy was sent their way with a flick of a wrist, yet their song did not waver. Noticing that the target did not have any response toward the song, they switched again. Sometimes lashing back with their own attack to weaken him.  
  
Wei WuXian’s talismans managed to do damage and send Souji staggering back, it was obvious this ‘Souji’ was not in full control… as if… it was the resentful energy that was angered. How could that even be… unless.  
  
The notes from Lan WangJi’s guqin flow like ripples on a lake, the floor beneath Souji broke apart, as well as the resentful barrier surrounding him. Wei WuXian closed in from the side, several talismans in hand and attached them to Souji’s back. A glow of spiritual array appear the moment the talismans were successfully attached, the disembodied scream returned along with a human-ish scream from Souji.  
  
Standing side by side again, Wei WuXian and Lan WangJi continued the assault.  
  
Outside, the corpses seemed to drop one by one.  
  
Lan JingYi, “Ah it’s you!” He exclaimed upon seeing the man clad in black robe. They were watching the battle going on inside the house from outside. Saito looked as if he wanted to go inside and stop the cultivators, but at the same time. He seems hesitant.  
  
A wave of black aura exploded outward upon the ending of the song, Souji wavered and fell to his knees before slumping onto the ground, motionless.  
  
The rain continued and the sky drumming their own battles above while the battle below has ended. By subduing the source of the altered corpses, they manage to put an end to it all in one go.  
  
“This thing’s been wrecked, I can’t even read it.” Wei WuXian kicked a piece of wood away from what was left of the array drawn, there was not much— correction, it has all been wrecked.  



	2. Is this real? 1/2

The first thing he noticed when he opens his eyes was that… his chest seems to sting quite a lot. Souji slowly sat up, a damp cloth that had been on his forehead flops down onto his blanketed lap. He stared at it in confusion for a few seconds before emerald hues shift away from the cloth and began to look around the room… this is not his room… not his house. The room itself is quite big, resembling something out of only rich people would own. A pile of clothes was neatly folded on a table. Souji looked down at himself, there are bandages wrapped around his upper body and he is wearing trousers, not that he would complain about that.  
  
Prodding the front of his chest slightly with mild force through the bandages, he frowned. Pain… he felt pain.  
  
Red had begun to seep through the bandages, painting them crimson. He was feeling lightheaded, slim fingers threaded through light brown hair, pushing them away from his face but it was close to no avail, it stays in a natural mess atop of his head.   
  
Souji looked at his arms, they were quite thin and almost looked like someone who often got ill and has to stay in bed often, well… not that that would be wrong.  
  
Looking across the room out the window, the sound of chirping birds could be heard. It almost reminds him of his home. Near the lake… Come to think of it, where is this? The possibility of him being kidnapped would be close to zero just because of the clear fact that he has nothing of value to him.   
  
Did something happen… something related to…  
  
Bringing right hand to his left shoulder fingers brushing against the massive amount of scars on it down to his bicep, tainting pale skin with hideous slice and darkened scars, below such scars were something akin to an array drawn in black.  
Souji’s mind twirled to a certain cold faced purple haired male and he immediately froze.   
  
Pushing himself off the bed, Souji could barely stay upright on his feet for a second before he crashed back down on his ass on the bed once again. The room felt as if it was spinning. Whatever had happened, it sure made him feel anemic all over again.  
  
Realizing that he cannot even keep himself up in a sitting position, he reluctantly lay back down. The moment his head hits the pillow, he was out like a candle dumped with water.  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!   
> See ya~


End file.
